


We Don't Need This

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (only slightly i guess), Armitage Hux doubts his own feelings, Hickeys, Kissing, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Throws A Tantrum, M/M, Praise Kink, Some Fluff, could be read as exes fic, handjobs, mitaka still doesn't get paid enough, slight angst, who knows my dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: General Hux is the only one who knows how to deal with Kylo Ren's tantrums. No one knows how, but whatever works.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I was going to chicken out and make this not NSFW but dude it's NSFW
> 
> If you want please leave a kudos and comment if you did enjoy the fic!!

“Sir, it’s Ren, he-”

And isn’t it always. Hux looks over his shoulder, previously occupied with the plans for Starkiller Base. Mitaka looks at him with hesitance, disheveled and scared. It doesn’t take a genius to know he’s faced Ren’s anger first-hand. Hux grips the bridge of his nose, taking a moment to just bask in the absolute mess that is working with the great Kylo Ren. Turning on his heel, Hux hands the rest of his tasks for the hour to his subordinates, before striding off towards Kylo’s quarters. Everyone’s aware of his tantrum, and so the briskness of Hux’s walk makes them half worry for his safety. Bless the man for trying to discipline Ren, they think.

It had taken a year and a half to lure Kylo into giving Hux access to his rooms. For emergency purposes, Hux had insisted, putting a hand on Kylo’s arm to point out that the term was ambiguous. Now, he uses the privilege sparingly, although still more often than ‘emergencies’ could account for. Tapping in the code, the door gives, and Hux walks in, a touch more quietly than he’d approached the quarters. He finds Kylo at the edge of his bed, mask discarded on the floor, head in his hands, fury sizzling slowly out of his veins. Hux closes the distance between them in five steps, coaxing Ren’s legs apart with a gentler hand than one would expect, in order to stand between them. Kylo takes all of two seconds to sink into Hux’s touch, leaning into him as he places his hands in his hair, detangling the locks as Kylo sighs deeply. The last of his anger leaves him in that breath, and he’s left a pliant puddle. 

“What was it this time?” This time. And Kylo seems to flare up again, momentarily recalling the core of his anger, but Hux pushes it back down with a hand on his neck, rooting him and forcing him back to his senses.

“The droid, it-” And Hux shushes him immediately, not needing to know anything more, and not wanting Ren to delve deeper into that situation again. He may be pliant now, but there’s a reason Hux never seeks him out until after he’s done slicing and dicing a local control panel. Instead, he pushes Ren back, further until he’s lying on the bed, feet hanging off, his eyes wet and locks sticking to his cheeks. He makes a pretty sight, Hux thinks briefly, and Ren cocks a brow in irritation. 

“That’s what you get for prying in my mind, Ren,” he retorts, climbing onto the bed and straddling the knight. Kylo seems to reluctantly agree, abandoning the argument with a huff. Hux ignores him, leaning down to kiss at his jaw instead. There’s nothing that shuts him up quite so quickly. Hux reaches to undress him, and Kylo helps with only slight reluctance, out of exhaustion and need to be coddled. Hux lets himself be slightly annoyed at that, but it fades as Kylo is left in his pants. Hux folds most of his clothes, but the cape is discarded recklessly, with some vague comment about the complete lack of necessity for it. He makes his way to Kylo’s throat, praising the tall collar of his uniform when he sucks a purple bruise over his pulse point, leaving the other man to grasp at the sheets. It takes very little to distract him, Hux realized that a long while ago. His hands trail down Ren’s sides, causing goosebumps to rise and Kylo to sigh contently. 

“So pretty,” and Kylo almost whines, now, a mix of embarrassment and unadulterated enjoyment from the praise.

“I didn’t pry, this time,” Ren shoots, albeit without venom, and Hux actually chuckles at that. Something genuine and rare which forces the former to look at him, surprised. Hux doesn’t give him a chance to regain his composure, and with it his banter, instead slipping a hand down to the waistband of his pants. Kylo’s breath hitches, and if Hux looks smug on the daily, this is a new low.

“Don’t,” Ren’s voice is little more than a murmur, and Hux glances up, briefly worried about what he’s referring to.

“Don’t…”

“Make that face.” And that’s an order he’s more than willing to disobey. His other hand accompanies the first at Kylo’s waist, carefully slipping his pants and underwear down, leaving Ren by himself for a moment to fold those as well. When he turns to look back, Kylo’s a mix of irritated and debauched, keen and impatient and _God_ , Hux wants to take his time. He can’t, he only put off enough time for a quick distraction, although all he wants is to trace his sharp edges, kiss and touch until he’s a mess, not the terrifying knight of Ren that normally stalks his ship. He instead attempts to put that need into forcibly tearing Kylo apart at the seams. One hand grasps his erection, the other comes to rest at his jaw and he makes Kylo meet his eyes, sharp and calculating in contrast with Kylo’s glazed ones. 

“Relax,” and Kylo doesn’t so much disobey as involuntarily buck into his hand, desperate and perhaps apologetic. It doesn’t take much to make Hux feel powerful, and Ren writhing and pliant below him makes him thrive, makes him feel like he could do anything. With Kylo’s help, maybe he could. He sets that thought aside with a slight sneer, and Kylo seems to assume it’s aimed at him, as he obediently stills, though not without his natural instincts putting up a fight. Hux wants to deny that, but Kylo looks good when he’s obedient, the way he makes the switch from wanting to piss him off on the daily, to wanting nothing more than to please him when he gets like this. Hux decides to leave him like that, instead slipping between his legs, kissing down his chest, increasing the speed of his hand and biting at his skin to hurry the process of getting him off. He doesn’t last long after that, combined with Hux’s murmured coaxing, sending him over the edge as he comes back up, catching his lips and muting the cry that slips from him as he comes.

Hux is still fully dressed, and he manages to avoid sullying his uniform as he promptly sits back, watching as Kylo slows down in the afterglow, left to pant and collect himself. Hux gets off the bed, heads out of the room to return with a wet cloth. He’s gentle as he cleans Ren off, but he doesn’t do much else, only straightens his posture, fixes his hair, runs a hand through Ren’s hair in a brief show of affection (which is not what it is, he tells himself, merely a last reassurance before he leaves), and heads for the door. He’s stopped only by Kylo’s voice, low and mumbling.

“Stay,” he says, and in reality that’s what it takes for Hux to snap out of the trance, to look to Ren with annoyance, recollect his composure and open the door.

“Some of us have work, Ren. I thought you did too, actually. When you’re ready, get back to it, would you?” He steps out into the corridor, but looks back for a moment.

“And stop ruining the ship.” He doesn’t stay to listen to anything Ren would say, and he’s glad the latter is too weak to do anything reckless at the moment. Hux heads for the bridge with the same determined stride which he arrived with, though perhaps a touch more frantic.

When he arrives, Mitaka is waiting, straightening and saluting. He looks behind Hux as though he’s expect Ren to be there as well. When he is not, Mitaka visibly relaxes, before giving the general a once-over.

“How did it go, Sir?” Hux picks his datapad up, silent for a minute longer than what Mitaka is comfortable with, as he shifts his feet and fiddles with the hem of his uniform. Hux suspects that Mitaka was half expecting Hux to not return, to wind up dead judging by the boldness of his stance, the stubbornness of his walk. Hux isn’t sure he should take offence to him underestimating him or overestimating Kylo Ren. He decides to leave Mitaka to stew in his own curiosity for a bit, instead replying to a few emails and ordering a few new check-ups of equipment and for someone to go fix what Kylo has ruined. He doesn’t expect Ren to appear for the rest of the day, and is surprised to find the aforementioned pain to walk towards them only ten minutes later, Mitaka still left to wonder.

“It went fine,” he finally replies, as his co-commander stops at his side, mask on and posture composed. Mitaka stiffens, then walks off after a brisk explanation about being needed elsewhere. He thus leaves Hux and Kylo to themselves, and Hux tries his best not to think about what Kylo said. He instead devotes his attention to the datapad again. When Kylo speaks, the voice modulator leaves Hux wondering what he would have sounded like had he not worn the mask now. A bit more flustered, he imagines.

“You’re right” And Hux stills completely, looks up with genuine disbelief. He’s not even quite sure what he’s referring to (though it applies to all statements of his).

“I need to focus on my mission,” he continues, and Hux still looks a bit shocked. “We need the map.” Hux wonders if he genuinely means that, that his focus is back on the mission again. If he perhaps saw Hux busying himself as some sort of rejection. He wonders why he doesn’t think that’s a good thing.

“You’re right,” he agrees nonetheless. They need the map, they need to follow Snoke’s orders, they need to prepare the weapon and they don’t need this, whatever this is, to distract them from that. He looks back down, and Kylo walks off not long after, to do whatever is on his agenda. Hux tries his best to put the whole thing behind him, but he still knows he’ll come back to it the next time Kylo throws a tantrum.

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut and it's this shit Jesus I need Jesus


End file.
